Keep Cool in The Water Park
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Corey and the rest of Grojband get to have an entire water park to themselves. However, they find out they aren't alone. This is my first series. Rated T just in case. Remade the first chapter too since the original made no sense.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a remake of the original first chapter.**_

Grojband was celebrating in their garage with cake one morning. The cause for celebration? A successful concert at City Hall the night before.

"I can't believe we pulled off something as big as that in front of the _**entire **_city!" Kon said. He was already stuffing himself with the cake Laney had brought in.

"Well believe it man because Grojband has officially been named awesome!" Corey said. He too, was stuffing his face with cake. Kin and Laney were the only ones who weren't bothering with the cake.

"I bring in a cake and don't even get a thank you?" Laney said with one eye-brow raised.

"Thanks Laney!" both Corey and Kon said, but their words were muffled by the cake.

"_**GUYS**_! It seems like I'm the only one worried that _**some people **_might not enjoy our success?"Kin said angrily from a corner.

"Chillax man, we'll worry about it later so enjoy the cake!" Corey said.

"Oh how ignorant can you be!" said a female voice. In walked Grojband's rival band, the Newmans. The person who was talking was Carrie, Corey's female mirror image.

"Stuffing your face with cake, that's why I hate boys _**so **_much!" Carrie said.

"You have Lenny in your band though Carrie. And what are you doing here?" asked Laney.

"Lenny is a different matter and I'm only here to deliver a message from the mayor."

In a flat tone she repeated the mayor's message. "After you fantastic performance at City Hall last night, I would like you guys to come to Peaceville's new indoor water park. Of course your tickets are paid so just arrive there tomorrow morning at seven a.m."

After finishing her message she walked away with her band trailing behind her.

"Do you think it might be another gig?" Corey said.

"It probably is Core, which means we're going to have to get practicing with a new set list." Laney replied. She was about to go grab her bass when she heard a "psssssssss" coming from right outside the garage. "I'm going to go outside for a little while though. Finish off the cake once I get back." Laney said to her band-mates.

Outside, Lenny was leaning onto the garage door.

"So what so you want?" Laney asked Lenny.

"You guys are going to the indoor water park right? Well I need to tell you that your band might get a little wet there so wear a swimming suit ok? Leave your instruments in the locker room." Lenny said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Laney asked.

"Look you're the only rational one in your band, the rest would probably chase me off. I'm not suppose to be saying the entire plan to you guys so I just planted a few warnings. You also might want to consider buying a new swimsuit to impress your lead singer there. You have a crush on him don't you?" Lenny replied.

At Lenny's question she blushed and stammered, " I-I-I d-don't have a c-crush on C-Corey!"

Lenny sighed and said, "It's written all over your face you know." Without another word he turned around and tried to catch up with Carrie.

With her face still red Laney walked back into the garage. The guys had pretty much finished off the cake was deciding on a set list. Core was the first to notice her.

"Lanes, your face is really red! Are you sick or something?" Core asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. Uh, guys since we're going to a water park shouldn't we wear swimming suits?" Laney suggested.

"That's a great idea! After we play we can go around enjoying the water park!" Kin said, "Laney, we're going with set list B so get you're bass out. We're gonna rock that water park!"

After a successful practice Kin and Kon left for dinner.

"Hey Lanes, you're going to wear a swimsuit too right?" Corey asked her.

"I probably will." Laney answered. Without another word she ran out the garage.

"Huh, that's strange her house is the other way, that way leads to the shopping district." Corey thought. He didn't pay anymore attention to it though. Songs from the set list filled his mind and replaced his urge to run after Laney.

_**I am SO much happier with this instead of the original one. The original one didn't make any sense to me after I read it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Only three members stood inside the garage that bright morning.

"Where's Laney? Do you think she might have caught a summer cold or something" Corey fretted.

"Man, chillax! He'll be here, there's no need to rush!" Kin said.

"Lanes is a she, Kin!" Corey hissed.

Kin and Kon rolled their eyes. Ever since a certain event, they had to get use to calling Laney a "she". They soon heard the sound of feet on the pavement outside.

"Sorry guys! I had some trouble with my parents!" Laney said as she ran in.

Kin whistled and said, "Are you even Laney because I'm sure _**our **_Laney would not wear that."

"Lanes…..you look _**awesome!**_" Corey added.

She was wearing a green two piece and a white jacket to cover her torso. Her hair was tied up and she wasn't wearing her usual make-up.

"Thanks guys but shouldn't we be at the water park by now?" Laney said.

Quickly the band ran to Mrs. Kujira's car and seat-belted themselves in. "Who is this pretty young lady with you boys? She looks absolutely precious!" Mrs. Kujira said as she drove them .

"Thank you Ma'am." Laney managed to say. Her face was pink and she was looking down.

Laney wasn't the only one who was pink either. Corey was sitting next to her in the cramped car and he couldn't stop looking at her. Being so close to her while she was practically half-naked almost made Corey have a nosebleed. For the rest of the trip he tried to look out the window, away from Laney, but he saw her reflection in the window too. Once they stopped at the large dome where the water park was, Corey leaped out of the car.

"Uh, Core you alright there?" Laney asked with a voice filled with worry.

"I-I'm alright, just kind of dizzy because of the heat." Corey answered. His hands were on his knees and his chest was heaving. He whispered quietly to himself, "You're really weak if you can't even handle sitting next to a girl in a swimsuit."

After all of the band's equipment was out of the car he steadied himself and managed to get his guitar without looking at Laney. They walked into the ticket station where a guy asked them if they were Grojband.

"Yep we're the one and only Grojband!" Corey said confidently.

The ticket booth guy gave all the members their tickets. After giving the last one to Corey, the ticket booth guy whispered to Corey, "I see that you've brought your girlfriend too. You're a lucky boy." At that comment Corey blushed bright red and did his best to hide it. The band met the mayor at the entrance. He said to them, "I wanted to thank you guys for that amazing performance at City Hall so I decided to allow you guys to have the entire water park to yourselves today. There's also no need to play your instruments. Have fun you crazy kids! Oh and young man with the blue hair, use this day to have some time with your girl there." He winked at them and exited the water park.

Laney and Corey were both blushing so much that they were emanating heat. Kin and Kon had already ran ahead, leaving their instruments inside the locker rooms.

"Well let's get going then." Corey said nervously with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Laney said with a small laugh too.

The two walked together to the map of the water park.

"Wow, this place has a lot of attractions! Let's go to the Waterfall Pool!" Laney said excitedly. She grabbed Corey's hand and lead him there.

The Waterfall Pool was a wide and shallow pool with water cascading form machines in the ceiling. There were several small ones and an extra large one set into the wall. There seemed to be some kind of room behind the large one.

"Want to check out that large waterfall over there?" Laney asked.

"Definitely!" Core replied with enthusiasm.

The room behind the waterfall was dim with small ledges serving as benches. On the ceiling a formation of stones seem to form the night sky. It twinkled and brought light into the dim room.

"This is beautiful!" Laney said as she stared up at it.

"This must be some kind of attraction for the water park too!" Corey said. Instead of looking at the ceiling like Laney was he was staring at her. Her white jacket was left inside the locker room so her pale skin was exposed to him. He thought she looked beautiful in the light of the room.

All of a sudden a shout came from the far side of the water park.

"Kin and Kon might be in trouble!" Laney said as she rushed out of the room. On her way out she grabbed Corey's hand again and led him the water park's largest pool meant for swimming. There they saw why there was a scream.

The Newmans were there.

_**Yay, there's some drama in this chapter! Look forward to more in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH YEAH!CHAPTER THREE IS**__**HERE!**_

"The Newmans?! I guess it's time to lay down some major hurt!" Corey said. He was looking at their rival band with so much hostility that even a hummingbird would be offended.

Kin and Kon were sitting on the side of the pool, shivering from either fear or cold. A techni-color array of bursted water balloons floated in the pool and laid on the ground.

"We were just having some fun! It's those bozo's fault for not noticing our trap anyways!" Carrie said. She had a large red water balloon in her hand.

"Well then explain why you guys are here, Mayor Mellow told us we had the entire park to ourselves!" Laney said. Fury seemed to be oozing out of her pores.

"You guys really don't know anything do you? My _**uncle **_helped build this place so it's obvious I get dibs on it!" Carrie smugly said. She walked past the band with her nose high. As she passed by, she threw the red water balloon at Corey and shoved Laney into the pool.

Laney's head broke the surface and she did not look like that happy kid at the pool anymore. After Carrie was out of earshot, Lenny extended his hand to Laney.

"You ok there Laney?" Lenny asked.

Laney hesitated. If she accepted his help it would mean she had accepted him as a friend. A Newman as a friend would not be happy news for Corey. However, Lenny did help her in some ways. After a while she finally took his hand. She muttered her thanks.

"I'm really sorry about what Carrie did to you and your friends. She's just upset. Thank goodness you guys put your instruments in the lockers. Carrie would've thrown them into the pool. Well see you around." Lenny ran off to Carrie.

Corey walked up to Laney and checked her over. "You don't seem to be injured or anything so that's a relief. Kin and Kon however, will be slightly traumatized." he said.

With a sigh Corey plopped down by the side of the pool. He whistled some random notes and just sat there with his feet in the water.

"Uh, Lanes want to try the extreme tube ride over there? It looks pretty amazing!" Corey said.

"I'd love that, especially after that ordeal. I thought you would be freaking out after a Newman helped me though." Laney said. She sat down back to back with Corey.

"I am freaking out, but you're safe and that's all that matters." Core said. He stood up and grabbed Laney's arm. "Let's go to that ride now!"

He lead Laney to the top of a large structure. Networks of tubes winded down from it. Corey sat on a "two person" floaty ring at the entrance of the highest tube. "Lanes you coming?" he asked. Slightly pink Laney sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's GO!" Corey yelled as the floaty rushed down the current of water.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" **_Laney screamed as they dropped and turned.

She hugged Corey tighter and shut her eyes, causing his face to turn slightly pink. The tube twisted and turned for a long time. Finally they emptied out into a large shallow pool. Laney was still hugging Corey tightly with her eyes shut.

"Lanes, could you let go of me now?" Corey asked with blushing cheeks. Slowly Laney untangled herself from him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that Core." she said with her head down. "It's alright buddy!" Corey answered. He dragged the floaty ring to out of the water and returned to the pool where Laney was still standing in.

"Laney, I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" Corey asked with a smile.

"A Sprite please." Laney asked. She got out of the pool and looked at the nearest map.

While Corey was busy getting drinks, Lenny came up to her out of nowhere.

"Having fun?" Lenny asked. He was completely dry.

"Yep, you don't seem to be enjoying any of the rides though." Laney said, her eyes never leaving the map.

"The girls are enjoying it with each other so I just walked around a bit." Lenny said with a small smile, "I found this aquarium of to the side of the park. I was wondering if you would mind coming with me to see it."

"Why can't you go yourself?" Laney asked. Her eyes were staring at him intently.

"It just doesn't feel right going in there alone…" he said.

"Alright then, for five minutes _**only**_ and then we act as though it never happened," Laney replied.

Lenny was smiling brighter now and took her hand.

"Well then, we should hurry over there."

_**I wonder if I should start placing more misunderstandings in this fanfic….hmmm…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter four!**_

Laney was somehow enjoying herself even before they had reached the aquarium. While being lead by Lenny, his happy mood seem to infect her. Pretty soon Laney was laughing and smiling.

"We're here!" Lenny said when he arrived at the aquarium doors. The inside was dim like any other aquarium, but blue lights bathed the ground. When they walked in Laney was immediately transfixed by the fish.

"Lenny look over here! This fish is like a rainbow!" Laney said as she dragged him over to the display case.

"It really is rainbow colored!" Lenny said with interest. Before he could say anymore Lenny was already dragging him to another exhibit filled with jellyfish.

"This one's waving at me!" Laney exclaimed again, "It's _**so **_cute!" She began waving back to the fish.

Lenny was trying to hold back a laugh. Seeing Laney so happy like this made him feel really good. After what seem to be a short time, the two have seen all that the aquarium has to offer.

"I never thought I would say this but I enjoyed spending time with you Lenny." Laney said, playfully socking him in the arm.

"Well it was great spending time with you too!" Lenny said. The dim lights of the aquarium hid his blush.

Laney looked up at the aquarium clock. "Oh no, it's already been an hour since I left! Sorry Lenny, I gotta run!" She burst out of the aquarium doors and headed toward the area where Corey was suppose to be. Lenny was running right behind her. Something that sounded like arguing came from opposite end of the pool. Laney quickly ran to the source with Lenny right at her heels. There they found the source of the arguing, Carrie and Corey.

"First you traumatize my keyboardist and drummer, now you kidnap my bassist!" Corey yelled at Carrie.

"_**YOU**_ were the one that kidnapped _**OUR**_ bassist nit-twit!" Carrie yelled back at Corey.

"I would never kidnap someone! Much less your stinking bassist!" Corey replied heatedly back.

"Guys, we're right here." Laney interrupted them.

With a look of relief Corey ran over to Laney and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe!" he said as he put her down gently.

"So, where were you Lenny? You just suddenly disappeared." Carrie asked. Her arms were crossed.

"Just visiting the aquarium…" Lenny said quietly.

"Then where were _**you**_ Lanes?" Corey asked.

"I was, uh, checking out the aquarium too. It looked cool and I just happened to meet Lenny there." Laney replied.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Corey asked while staring at Lenny.

"No he didn't Core. Leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong." Laney said. Lenny smiled a little when Laney protected him.

"Alright then, but Carrie, you better keep a closer eye on your band-mate there!" Corey said pointedly.

"I should be the one saying that to you!" Carrie said back.

The bands went their separate ways. When Laney looked back, she saw Lenny wave to her. She smiled back and turned to face the front. Corey led her to a food court where Kin and Kon were still sitting traumatized.

"The food court's open the entire _**day**_ for us! Let me get you something to eat Lanes." Corey said as he left.

Laney just sat there with her head in her hands, wondering if the whole day was going to be as melodramatic as this.

_***rubs hands* you have no idea what I'm going to put you through in the next chapters Laney *evil laugh***_

_**I would really appreciate it if you guys could throw some suggestions on me as to how I could torture her. I'm really lost o.o**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys so much for giving me a good laugh and good ideas! I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed the previous chapters! ^-^ In the next few chapters you guys might see a compromise of all the ideas or the exact thing you suggested. Don't be sad if your suggestion didn't get included though, it was probably a really funny one! I would have put it in but I have to draw the line somewhere. Now let's get chapter five rolling!**_

Corey returned to Laney with two trays of food. "Hope you're hungry cause I think I over-ordered!" he said happily as he plopped down beside her. It definitely looked like overkill to Laney. There were heaps of fries, several burgers, some tacos, and two extra large dishes of nachos.

"Corey you're not expecting me to eat all this are you?" Laney said nervously.

"No, of course not! The extras will be something to snap Kin and Kon back to normal." Corey said as he bit into a burger. Laney only ate some nachos and maybe a quarter of the fries. Corey managed to finish off half of his tray. He took his tray over to Kin and waved it below his nose.

"Kiiiiiiiinnnn. We've got some foooooood for you!" Corey said in a sing-songy voice. Kin's nose twitched and soon he was chowing down the remains of Corey's food. Laney did the same for Kon afterwards. Once both brothers were finished stuffing themselves, Grojband went for a walk.

"I feel _**so**_ much better now after I got some food. Carrie's water balloon attack scared me witless!" Kon said as he stretched his arms.

They walked for while, talking about how bad their luck must be to have been stuck with the Newmans. Out of nowhere a hail of colorful water balloons rained down.

"Why does this happen to me when I'm so young?!" Kin said melodramatically as he tried to avoid the onslaught. Kon was in "duck 'n cover" position. Corey managed to avoid the ones aimed at him. Laney, however, wasn't so lucky. She got hit squarely in the face, lost her footing on the edge of the pool, and fell in.

"_**LANES!**_" Corey gasped. He ran towards the area where she fell in and was about to dive in when a blur of bright auburn hair streaked into the water. "Oh no you don't Newman!" Corey said as he dove in after Lenny. A few seconds past before three heads finally broke the surface of the water. Laney was coughing up water weakly between the boys. They got out of the pool.

"Laney, you ok?" Corey asked her. Panic was beginning to seep into his mind. Finally after a long while of coughing and sputtering, Laney opened her eyes. Lenny's and Corey's faces were so close to her that she blushed a little. "I'm ok." Laney managed to say as she sat up.

"Lay down Laney, you nearly drowned." Lenny instructed. He princess carried her to one of the chairs set up in the water park. Once she laid down she fell asleep.

Corey walked up to Lenny and said, "Thanks Lenny, you managed to save Lanes quick enough. If you weren't there it might have been worse."

"Uh, thanks. Never thought the lead from Grojband would ever thank me. I have to say sorry in Carrie's place though. I'm very sure she didn't want that to happen. Make sure you get Laney something to drink when she wakes up." With a small wave he ran off.

When Laney woke up, her throat was dry. "Corey?"

"Lanes you're awake! How do you feel? Are you ok? Need some water?" Corey asked quickly. Laney nodded her head so Corey gave her a water bottle.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there Lanes." he sighed, "Lenny saved you too so you might want to thank him when you get a chance."

"Lenny did?" she croaked. "Yeah, he was pretty fast!" Corey said. He looked at her and said seriously, "Lanes please don't scare me like that again. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly that she nearly couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry Core, I'll do my best." Laney replied. Slowly, she hugged him back.

_**Nearly drowning doesn't feel good at all you know. Your head gets dizzy and all you can see are bubbles underwater as you sink. *shivers* Brings me back memories I want to forget. On a happier note I'm going to San Diego Zoo tomorrow so there might not be as many updates! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter! I'm continuing to use everyone's suggestions in this chapter and the next!**_

Corey suggested going to the lazy river after Laney got some water into her system. That seemed like a great idea until Corey ended up bleeding and Laney eternally embarrassed.

It all began when the two were just floating down the river. They didn't notice this but a third party was with them, Carrie. She was spying on the through binoculars.

"You guys have already messed around with my band for too long. It's time to end this before Lenny gets anymore infatuated with their bassist." Carrie said to herself. She was holding a remote that controlled the water in the lazy river, all thanks to her doting uncle. With a small snicker she pressed a button.

Corey and Laney was just talking about the day until Laney noticed that the water was more turbulent.

"Core, don't you think the water seems a bit more…..uh…dangerous suddenly?" Laney asked.

"I guess it is Lanes. It'll probably end in a bit though." Core said. Suddenly a large wave came out of nowhere and hit them.

"What was that? When has there ever been a wave in a lazy river?!" Laney said. She was hanging on tightly to their floats.

Another wave same up and hit them again. This time the float overturned and sent the two sprawling into the water. When Corey was knocked underwater he saw Laney. Without a single thought he grabbed her and broke through the surface together. With a few coughs he asked, "Are you ok Lanes?"

He was trying to wipe some water from his eyes but Laney said something before he could.

"Corey stay still!" Laney said, her voice unusually desperate. At her command he stood absolutely still.

"Don't freak out Core, but the top of my swimsuit floated away when the wave hit us." she said as she blushed. Core was blushing furiously now. When Laney pressed against him a little harder he lost it. A nosebleed literally erupted from his nose.

"Core!" Laney yelled. She quickly went to wear her top was and retied it. With some difficulty she dragged Corey from the water and on to the side. His nose was still bleeding and he had fainted.

She ran to where one of the supply closets on the map were and quickly found a first-aid kit. Before she can get out however, the door closed and locked.

An unmistakable voice said through the door, "You're not going to get out of there until this day ends Laney Penn. You're not going to meddle with my band anymore than you have too." With a cackle Carrie walked away.

"Leave it up to our sworn rivals to get me locked up in here." Laney said with annoyance. She kicked the door and turned around. There was nothing other than a mop, a bucket, and a bunch of random solvents in the closet.

"Guess I have no choice but to break out of here with pure force." Laney said. She faced the door and backed up as far she can and ran. With a force large enough to topple an elephant, she rammed through the door, completely unhinging it. When she looked up she saw the shocked face of Lenny.

"Laney….did you just….." Lenny said uncomprehendingly.

"Yep, I just rammed through that door. Sorry but I have to get to Corey!" Laney said as she rushed past him. She saw the ground bloodless and Corey asleep with tissues stuffed up his nose when she came.

"I cleaned up when you were gone." Lenny said sheepishly as he looked away.

"Thanks Lenny, I owe you a lot!" Laney said as she hugged him for a second and began to drag Corey over to a nearby chair.

"He's sleeping well." Laney sighed with relief. "So Lenny, how did you know Core and I were here?"

"Well I heard you scream 'Core' so I thought that maybe Carrie's already launched her plan." Lenny said.

"Wait, what plan?" Laney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Carrie thought that I was getting too involved with you guys so she decided to eliminate your band until the day is over." Lenny said.

Laney groaned and face palmed herself. "I have to deal with your lead for the rest of the day?" she said.

"Yep pretty much, but I'll help you get through this day don't worry." Lenny said with a smile.

She blushed without knowing. Lenny suddenly grabs her hand and leads her somewhere.

"I found this ride I _**really **_want to go on, but it requires two people. Let's go there together!" Lenny said while he led her.

"Are you serious? Right after I ram down a door?" Laney said with a laugh. Without meaning to, she continued following him.

_**Sorry that update took a little too long…..I was playing GUITAR HERO with the most awesomest people, Francis, Daphne, and Kendrick. I also needed to check some disturbing reviews. Imma try to write a one-shot after this so it might take a while.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 is here!Enjoy Lenny's and Laney's relationship while it lasts is all I gotta say!**_

Corey was dreaming of beautiful mermaids that all looked like Laney until he felt himself fall off of a chair. He woke up with tissues stuffed up his nose and Carrie's foot on top of his face.

"You're finally awake! I thought I was going to have to kick you again." Carrie said. She lifted her foot from his face and waited for Corey to stand up.

"Ouch! It's true what they say, you're a sadistic Spartan!" Corey said as he rubbed his back and stood up.

"There's no time for us to trade insults now, we have a major problem." Carrie grabbed Corey's ear and pulled him to an elevated area with plants.

"We?" Corey asked. "Yes, we." Carrie said. She handed him a pair of binoculars and pointed in a direction.

Corey took the binoculars and scrolled through the general area of where Carrie's finger was pointing. "I don't see anything!" Corey growled from behind the binoculars. "Look in the area of the Multiplayer Water Gun Arena." Carrie said.

Corey scrolled to the area and saw something. Lenny and Laney were laughing and playing in the attraction. A pang of jealousy hit him. "I see Lenny and Laney playing together. How's that a problem?" Corey asked even though he had a suspicion of what it might be.

"Isn't it obvious? Your bassist is getting a bit too close to my bassist. They've been hanging out with each other for a long time today." Carrie replied with a serious face.

"I guess they have been together longer than I would prefer, but what am I suppose to do about it?" Corey admitted.

"Our bands are rivals, there's no denying it. They're trying to play Romeo and Juliet like it's a good thing. There are some things that just _**have**_ to hate each other, like cats and dogs. You're going to stand up to your '_**Lanes**_' and tell her to stay away from Lenny. I'll tell the same thing to him. Deal?" Carrie said. She offered her hand to him. Corey hesitated a moment and finally shook her hand. "Deal" he said.

Lenny and Laney were having a great time together. They were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Smiles seem to be permanently etched into their faces.

"You're awesome Lanes!" Lenny managed to say from his fit of laughter.

Lanes was something that she only allowed Corey to use, but she didn't seem to mind. After composing herself she said, "Well I better get going. Corey should be awake by now."

"One last thing Laney." Lenny said to her. He came up and hugged her. He quickly let go and ran away saying, "See you later!"

Laney didn't know that she was blushing a little so she made her way back to where Corey is supposed to be.

Back at the elevated lace, Corey saw the whole thing unfold. "I'm going to deal this now." Corey muttered as he handed Carrie her binoculars back. "Good luck." he heard her say once he left.

Laney met Corey on the way back to him.

"Core! You're okay now!" Laney said as she embraced him.

"Yep, I'm feeling awesome! Laney, I need to tell you something though." Corey said. He sat her down on a nearby bench and sat next to her.

"I think that you're getting too close to Lenny. Whenever I'm gone you seem to be with him most of the time." Corey said.

"Are you feeling jealous Core?" Laney asked.

"NO! I'm not. I just think that you have to stop seeing him for the sake of the band. He's a _**Newman." **_Corey said seriously. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Core, he's a better person than you think! Even though he's a Newman he's super sweet. I like him as a good friend." Laney said.

"I don't think he thinks of you as a friend though. He probably like you.." Corey said.

"Quit saying things about him Core! He's an amazing person! You're just jealous I spend more time with him than you!" Laney retorted angrily. She shrugged off his hands and ran off.

"Lanes! It's not like that! Lanes!" Corey yelled after her. It was no use, she was too far away. With a sigh he sat down again.

Laney ran a pretty long way before she stopped. She sat down and leaned against a glass wall. "Stupid Core…." she said to herself. She began naming him a bunch of very offending things in her mind.

"Lanes, you there?" a voice said. It was Lenny. He came from behind the wall she was leaning on.

"Lenny! I'm so happy that you're here!" Lane said with a smile, "Did you know what Corey said to me? He said I should stop seeing you because you're Newman and then he said you liked me. Isn't that just crazy? I think he's just jealous."

"Lanes, he's not wrong…I _**do**_ like you." Lenny said without facing her.

_**Oh the drama! Sorry Lenny but I'm going to have to start making you look like a bad guy. This started as a Corney and it's going to end as a Corney.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 is going to have so much drama XD ! This is a Corney fanfic for those who are asking. **_

"Lanes, he's not wrong…..I _**do **_like you." Lenny said without facing her.

Shock was written all over her face. She just stared at him.

"Was it that big of a shock?" Lenny asked. Laney nodded her head.

"I only considered you a good friend, no more, no less." Laney finally managed to say.

"Only that?" Lenny said as he finally faced toward her. His face showed a hint of pain.

"You're a great guy Lenny, you saved me a lot of times today, but I don't have feelings for you. I love Corey and _**only**_ Corey." Laney said as she stood up. She was blushing a little at her last sentence.

"I guess I have no choice then." Lenny sighed. He stood up and walked toward Laney. His arms were on either side of her now and he was dangerously close.

"Laney, I have loved you for a while now, but I didn't act because I knew you were in love with Corey. I was just going to stand on the sides until this chance showed up. Both of our bands are at a water park without anyone else. It was a chance that I couldn't miss." Lenny said with his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Lenny I only think of you as a friend, I don't have any mutual feelings for you!" Laney was trying to push him away but somehow he didn't budge. "I can ram down a locked door, but I can't push a single guy away from me?!" she thought.

Lenny was closer now and suddenly leaned in. Her lips were forced on to his.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!**_" Laney yelled as she finally pushed him away. Her hand connected his cheek with a resounding _***SLAP***_.

"Corey was right, a Newman is a Newman. A jerk until the very end! That was my first kiss that I was waiting to have with Core…You are the worst out of all your band members." Laney said with a tiger's ferocity. She turned and ran back to Corey. When she looked back, she saw Lenny looking down on the ground. A hand on the place she hit him. Tears shone in his eyes.

Laney tore her eyes from him. Guilt was already gnawing at her insides while she ran. She didn't see where she was going until she crashed into something. Or more precisely, someone.

"Lanes! You don't look too good!" came the voice of Corey. She looked up and saw him giving her his hand. Instead of taking it she embraced him.

"Corey, you were right, he's Newman, I can't be with him." Laney said between sobs.

"I don't think that's the reason why you're crying though. C'mon let's sit down somewhere." Corey said as he lead her to some chairs.

Laney untangled herself from him and wiped her eyes. She told him everything that happened.

"Lenny forced a kiss on me and then I hit him. When I looked back while I was running, I felt really guilty. He was _**crying**_ Core…" Laney said with her head down.

"Even though he kissed you, I think you should apologize. You overkilled it a bit." Corey said.

"Did I really overkill it?" Laney asked.

"Uh, yeah. You could have let him down a bit gentler. Saying he's a jerk and the worst after those hours of friendship have to hurt." Corey said awkwardly. He thought that if Laney ever did that to him, he would have a meltdown.

"Thanks Core, I'll apologize to him. I feel so bad after doing that." Laney said. She stood up and was about to go find Lenny until Corey's hand grabbed hers.

"Lanes you're going to have to apologize to him later. There's a larger problem to worry about at the moment." Corey said.

"Which is?"

"The Newmans are challenging us to a battle."

_**I know, this isn't really my best, I'm really disappointed in myself, but just bear with me for like one more chapter! Laney kinda looks like the bad guy in this chapter so imma have to make Lenny look worse in the next. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Time to add some songs! I also need to make Lenny look like a douche in this chapter (sorry). You guys will probably skip over the songs, but I highly recommend looking them up (I don't own them).**_

Corey was leading Laney to the area where they were practicing until they passed by Carrie and Lenny. Laney noticed them first and tried to apologize.

"Lenny, I want you to know that-" Laney began, but was cut off by the hate filled glare Lenny gave her.

"I have _**nothing**_ to say to you." Lenny said coldly. He continued to walk the opposite way. When Carrie passed by she gave Corey a wink and a thumbs up. Laney didn't notice it.

"It's ok Lanes! You can apologize too him later." Corey consoled Laney. He was patting her back and hugging her a few times on their way to practice. When they reached their destination, Corey found their instruments covered in water.

"I think I know who did this…." Laney said guiltily.

"Lanes, don't worry about it, we can just wipe off the water." Corey said. It didn't look so bad after Corey said that. They began drying off the instruments quickly.

"Hey Lanes, I want to play a certain song for you during the battle. Listen very closely ok? You pretty much know the notes to it though." Corey said awkwardly. With a small depressed look she nodded. Not the reaction Corey wanted. After they finished drying off the instruments they waited patiently for Kin and Kon.

Once they arrived Corey whispered the song they were going to play. Laney was zoned out but she had a general idea of what she needed to do. They began practice and ended it after 30 minutes.

"Ok band, it's time to move out!" Corey said with enthusiasm. They brought their equipment to the water park's only stage. They found the Newmans already there. While they were walking to their side of the stage, Lenny "accidently" stuck his foot out, causing Corey to trip and fall face-first.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" Lenny said with fake concern. He stomped angrily on Corey's hand and walked off to his band. Laney was outraged.

"Lenny! You can glare and hate me all you want, but you're not getting away with doing that to Corey!" Laney snarled. She was about to hit him until Corey's hand held her back.

"It's ok Lanes, it isn't that bad. Let's just get this over with." Corey said calmly. He started tuning his guitar after they reached their performing area.

A small audience of employees began to gather.

"Let's get this show on the road! Performing first are the Newmans! They will be performing _**There's Nothing For Me Here by Dope!**_"

Instead of Carrie, Lenny took center stage and sang.

**There's Nothing for Me Here**

_How many times should I stop and believe in myself,__  
__I don't believe much in anything.__  
__I've seen enough of the pain and the shame and the blame ,__  
__It don't amount up to anything.__  
__Now I,__  
__rewind back to a time__  
__where I could do anything and pay any price.__  
__And I,__  
__need time cause I'm starting,__  
__to think that the promises ain't worth the sacrifice._

_And there's nothing for me here.__  
__There's nothing for me here._

_How many nights should I walk in my sleep,__  
__and I dream of how much I wanna run away (wanna run away).__  
__I've had enough of the stress and the mess.__  
__I can't take anymore I gotta getaway.__  
__Now I,__  
__know why I'm empty inside,__  
__and I'm sure I've only got myself to blame.__  
__And I,__  
__don't try to view the lies,__  
__it's just a waste of time I'll never be the same._

_There's nothing for me here.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__I gave you my life and its fading away.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__I gave you my life just to fade away._

_And I can't go on.__  
__And I can't explain.__  
__What everyone's going on,__  
__lives falling away.__  
__And I can't rewind.__  
__And there's no escape.__  
__It's been so long and I just don't feel the same._

_There's nothing for me here.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__I gave you my life and its fading away.__  
__There's nothing for me here.__  
__I gave you my life just to fade away.__  
__How many times should I stop and believe in myself,__  
__I don't believe much in anything.__  
__There's nothing for me here._

Rage was erupting out of Lenny's song and voice. Laney was surprised at how angry he was. How can that one rejection change a boy's personality so much? It only made her feel guiltier though.

When Lenny finished the crowd was cheering madly. Despite the reaction of the audiences however, Carrie and the other girls looked ticked off.

"Wasn't that a blood-heating song! I want to punch something now! However, it is now time for Grojband to perform! They will be playing _**Intoxicated by the Cab!"**_

Laney remembered how Corey asked her to listen closely so she focused on his words.

**Intoxicated**

_….And I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by.

With you, we could be the only ones here.

..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight.

No I don't just want any pretty face,  
wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?

With you, we could be the only ones here.

..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

Feel like I black out, pass out,  
every time that we touch.  
..and if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up. (When I wake up)

..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

When the song ended, nearly everyone had a few tears in their eyes. They can all feel a deep affection flowing from Corey's singing. Slowly the audience began to clap and it quickly grew so loud that it was deafening. Kim and Konnie were clapping as well.

"Thanks everyone! I just want to say I dedicate that song to one of the most important people to me, Laney Penn! She's the bassist in Grojband and the love of my life!" Corey said. Near the end he blushed.

The audience "aw-ed" over it before saying congratulations to them. Laney was blushing with tears leaking out her eyes. A smile was spreaded on her face.

"Well I think we know who the winner is now! Grojband takes the win!"

The band in question was high-fiving and hugging each other. Laney was crushed in a bear hug by Corey, but a large smile was etched in to her face.

_**I think I might have to end this story in a few chapters, but don't worry! I will be posting an alternate ending with Lenny x Laney soon after. I will also work on a Lenny x Laney fanfic during the alternate ending. There's a large chance the fanfic will become a series! Until then, enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this chapter took a while to update, I need vacations sometimes too you know! After this chapter will be the alternate endings for all those who wanted Lenny.**_

After the concert, Kin and Kon decided to celebrate with drinks from the vending machine. Laney asked to buy the drinks instead. She came back with twice the amount needed for the band. She handed her band theirs and came over to the Newmans.

"You guys had a great show there, enjoy some juice." Laney said awkwardly as she tossed each member a can.

"Thanks, uh, Grojband's bassist." Konnie said. She opened to can took a large swig and started putting away her instruments. The female members slowly shuffled away from Laney and Lenny.

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier, calling you a jerk and all that…." Laney said. She was trying her best to keep eye-contact with him. Lenny just stood there, thinking about what to say. After a few moments of utter silence he finally spoke.

"I forgive you for hitting me, I deserved that, but I want you to take back what you said about me being a jerk and just a Newman. I thought I was at least better than just a Newman to you. Maybe not a lover but a friend."

"So you don't mind being friend-zoned?" Laney said with a small laugh.

"I'm fine with it as long as I'm not an enemy to you I guess." Lenny said. He was smiling now. He hugged for a second and walked over to his band-mates. Corey walked over to her to put his arms around her.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It went well, we're friends now!" Laney said happily.

"Hey, want to go on one last ride before we leave?" Corey said. He was blushing a little.

"Sure, we barely went on any today so let's make it count!" she said happily. Corey took her hand and led her to some obscure place in the water park. He was careful to block her view of it until they finally reached there.

Laney was slightly annoyed but she patiently waited. Once Corey stopped she tried looking over his shoulder. She short and only saw part of a sign that said "Tunnel" the rest Corey blocked.

"I wanted to try going with you the whole day but a lot of things happened…" he Corey said. He led her to an attraction called "The Lover's Tunnel". Laney blushed a slight red. Corey pulled her onto a boat and off they sailed.

The tunnel was dark yet relaxing music flowed inside. A few soft pink lights were there but it was mostly dark. Both parties were blushing. For a moment they said nothing until Corey broke the silence.

"Lanes, you know that song I sang? I hope you were paying attention because I truly meant the words I sang. I love you like no other. I'm just really sorry for being so oblivious. "They passed by a pink light and for a second Laney's face was extremely red.

"I never thought you would say that for a long time. Don't worry about being oblivious though. It's just your nature." Laney said. She hesitated before finally hugging him. Thank goodness it was dark. Corey felt her arms around him and decided it was time.

He turned towards her and kissed her softly. Luckily it was on her lips because in the dark, who knows what you're doing? He wrapped his arms around her. They just stayed in that position for some time before Laney decided it was her turn again.

He moved her hands up to both sides of his face and leaned in. This time the kiss was deeper. It allowed her to release all the pent up emotions out. Corey held her tighter and was aware of her body pressing very close to his. He kissed back deeply.

The two band-mates _**finally **_became what everyone calls, a couple.

_**Short right? Look forward to the alternate ending!**_


	11. Chapter 8 Alternate Ending

_**The alternate ending is finally here! This replaces chapter 8. As a refresher this is when Lenny admits he like Laney.**_

"Lanes, he's not wrong….. I _**do**_ like you." Lenny said without facing her.

Shock was written all over her face. She just stared at him.

"Was it that big of a shock?" Lenny asked. Laney thought for a minute.

"Actually no, I felt it during the entire time I was with you. I just never noticed it up until now," Laney said.

"Why didn't you notice it until now?" Lenny asked. He was facing her now. Laney thought for another moment.

"I guess it's because I wanted to deny it. We were meant to be rivals and I love Core," she finally answered. Lenny looked at her seriously.

"Do you really feel that way Lanes?" Laney was startled by his question. She wasn't expecting _**that.**_

"_**Do**_ I still feel that way? I don't feel like we're rivals anymore however, I can't determine what you are to me. Everything was so clear before this. I loved Core and nothing else would change that. Now I don't know anymore." Laney buried her head in her arms. Lenny looked at her with caring eyes.

"Maybe this might help." he said. Laney looked up and before she can say anything Lenny was right in front of her. Their faces barely touched and Lenny's lips hovered slightly above hers. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with love and longing. Her face glowed pink.

"Tell me Lanes, do you feel anything from being so close to me?" Lenny asked. Her eyes were focused on his moving lips.

"I-I don't know." Laney stammered. She tried burying her face in her arms again but before she can, Lenny leaned in closer. Their lips locked and Laney's eyes widened. She didn't pull away though. Lenny parted earlier than Laney wanted him to.

"Do you feel anything now?" Lenny asked. His face was dead serious and his eyes gave off that longing look. Her insides twisted with unknown feelings.

"I still don't know. One day is too short. Can I answer tomorrow?"

"Sorry Lanes. I need to know now before I can't stop myself anymore." He sat down beside her. Their shoulders brushed each other. Being so close to him made her feel all fuzzy.

"Then, let me here those words. Those three words." Laney asked while blushing furiously. Lenny smiled warmly.

"_**I love you.**_" he whispered quietly into her ear. He gently kissed her again, making Laney blush red instead of pink. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth.

"I never thought I would fall in love with you. It's unexplainable but I just love you _**so **_much. I don't care if our bands are rivals." Lenny said softly. They just sat there together, rocking back and forth. Laney finally made her decision. She turned to face Lenny and planted a kiss on him.

"I love you too Lenny." she said with a sunny smile. She hugged him back. It was Lenny's turn to blush now. A wide smile was stretched on his face.

Lenny stood up and offered his hand to Laney. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing." Laney took his hand. She was instantly swept off her feet once she stood up. Lenny was "princess carrying" her.

"Lenny put me down!" she commanded humorously.

"Not until we reach the kingdom my princess!" With a laugh Lenny carried her around the water park.

They were both laughing and smiling most of the way back to the main group. Lenny finally put her down but they walked arm-in-arm the rest of the way. They met everyone else near the entrance.

Corey noticed them first. "Laney there you are! We have to-," he was cut short when he saw their arms locked together.

"Laney, what's going on?" Shock was practically written on his face. Carrie was soon next to him, giving Lenny a scowl.

"Good news Core, Lenny and I are a couple now!" I said happily. Just to prove it I kissed Lenny's cheek.

They stared at us in silence. Carrie was the first one to speak.

"Lenny, get away from her. She's an _**enemy!" **_Carrie was trying to pull him away. "We need to practice for the battle." That was when she caught his attention.

"What battle Carrie?" A sly grin formed on her face.

"A battle against Grojband of course. It's time to decide who's the best so why don't you just drop that slutty bassist and join your _**real **_friends. Decide now Lenny. Your band that has always been there or a girl you just got today?"


	12. Chapter 9 Alternate Ending

"Carrie, I don't appreciate you calling her slutty, and I don't appreciate you trying to rip off my arm either." Lenny said back. At his comment Carrie stopped trying to physically pull him away. That was when Corey decided to speak.

"I have to side with Carrie, Lanes. We have to practice for the battle and it's time for you to choose. Lenny or me."

"Corey, I can't just leave him after I said yes. You use to be the one I wished I could hold hands with, but now Lenny's the one I want the most." Laney answered sadly. It was so much more simpler when everyone just hated each other easily.

I can't believe you would do this to your friends Lenny," Carrie said with her arms crossed, "Corey, try harder to persuade your bassist. We _**need**_ to stay as rivals, there's no other choice."

Corey hesitated a moment. His face hardened and faced Carrie. "Who said there was no other choice Carrie? I'm tired of trying to hang on to the belief that we _**have**_ to be enemies. Lenny and Lanes already proved there was a way to be friends, I also have to admit that they look pretty good together too. I can't believe I let you talk me into separating them." With a disgusted look he walked over to Laney and laid a protective arm over her.

"Well that settles it!" Kin and Kon said happily. They ran over to Lenny and playfully socked him on the shoulder. "Glad to have you as a buddy at last Lenny!" Kon said.

"Ugh, you guys areas annoying as ever. At least I still have most of my band with me." Carrie pointed to two uneasy Kim and Konnie. "If you guys forfeit that means the Newmans won this battle. Have fun hanging out with the losers Lenny." she sneered.

"We didn't Carrie, _**you**_ are the one that lost without knowing it." Lenny said confidently. "I have more friends now and I'm very sure Kim and Konnie still support me. In your case, are you sure they still want to be your friend after what you did to them yesterday?" His comment made the two girls in question squirm.

"Girls?" Carrie looked suspiciously at them.

"It's not that we don't want to be your friend…" Kim started.

"It's just that….after you screamed at us for playing a wrong note…" Konnie began.

"And destroyed our instruments in the process…" Kim added.

"Our idea of you has changed a bit…" Konnie finished awkwardly.

Carrie looked slightly crestfallen. "I'm…I'm so sorry about that girls. At that time I was in a bad mood because of the City Hall incident. We all know that the only reason Grojband got the gig to City Hall was because I angered the mayor…." She rubbed her arm uneasily. "I hope you guys can forgive me."

At Carrie's apology both girls hugged her. "Of course we forgive you!" they said. "Does that mean you guys are on my side?" Carrie asked them hopefully.

"About that Carrie, as much as I love you, I would like to be friends with our rivals too." Konnie said.

"We spent most of the day hanging out with Kin and Kon so we're already friends!" Kim added. They walked over to where everyone else was standing. Carrie was crestfallen.

Laney felt a little sorry for her so she broke away from the group. "Carrie, it's sort of lonely on that side, why don't you come join this one? Everyone's there." she said as she held out a hand to Carrie. Carrie was startled for moment but took her hand gratefully. When she joined the group everyone cheered.

"Hey, we still have a few more hours before we have to leave. Let's enjoy this water park while it lasts!" Corey suggested excitedly. Everyone cheered their agreement.

_**One more chapter and this whole series is done. I hope you guys have enjoyed it to this point.**_


End file.
